


Feel

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Daichi noticed everything.(Basically Daichi just comforting Suga through a rough emotional patch)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I almost never write sad things but I did this quickly.
> 
> Remember you don't need a reason to feel sad. It's okay to not always be happy. I'm here for all you darlings ❤️
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

Daichi noticed the changes in Suga's demeanor the day they started. It was a small difference in the beginning, not big enough to really make anyone think twice about it and rather cough it up as a bad day but to Daichi it made his world come to a stop. Suga's cheery air about him dwindled, fading further and further at the tiniest of inconveniences. Wins didn't bring the familiar smile, the one that made his eyes crinkle, to his face and their losses hit him harder than the last. Daichi wondered if he was worried about it being his last year and giving his position to Kageyama. He did say it was okay but he could have changed his mind.

Still, it couldn't really be _that_ , could it? Daichi chewed at his pen, eyes strained on Suga who sat in front of him. Suga wasn't paying attention to the lecture, his chin in his hand and his gaze cast outside the window to their left. His pen hung limply between his thumb and index finger, slipping further from Suga's hand with each passing second. His textbook was open on his table but his notebook laid discarded on one end, still closed. Suga was a straight A student and didn't usually miss any lectures or work and that made Daichi worry even more. He called out softly, telling Suga to remember to take notes on the parts for their exams but the silver haired boy didn't move an inch.

At lunch Daichi basically had to force feed Suga. He was picking at his food, pushing it around on the plate and poking it but not eating a bite. He was quiet too, not even scolding the younger boys as they made a ruckus next to him. Daichi's fist clenched. He pushed his plate across the table, standing and sliding into the seat opposite his, next to Suga at the other end of the table. Suga gave him an inquisitive look, setting his chopsticks down. Daichi bumped their shoulders until Suga looked up at him again. He held his chopsticks up, a meatball clutched between them. Suga gave him a soft smile but shook his head, waving a dismissive hand at him.

"Eat." Daichi pressed.

He held Suga's stare, pressing his free hand against the small of Suga's back while his other still offered the bite of food. After a long pause Suga sighed, leaning forward with an open mouth to accept the bite of meat. He chewed with an appreciative smile, one that still didn't meet his eyes, but at least Daichi got him to eat.

During practice, Daichi wasn't able to concentrate. He kept glancing at Suga who kept to the back, twirling the ball in his hands but not doing much else. He only moved when coach told him to, looking like a lost puppy the rest of the time. Daichi asked Asahi to take his place, slipping off the court to exhange words with Coach. Ukai nodded and excused him before yelling at the others to change positions. He jogged over to Suga, taking his elbow gently with a small smile. Suga looked up quickly, something close to relief flitting across his features.

"With exams coming up, Coach said it's fine if we leave early to study."

"Oh?" Suga murmured. Usually he jumped at some extra study time.

"Want to study at my house a bit? We can get takeout."

Suga regarded him quietly for a moment; it made Daichi somewhat uncomfortable and wanting to look away. Suga always made him uneasy when he looked at Daichi so intently without saying anything. The back of his hand suddenly touched Daichi's, cool skin brushing Daichi's hot hand.

Suga gave him a quick smile, "Okay."

  
Pushing the door open, Daichi flung his gym bag onto the floor and stepped aside to let Suga insm. The slender boy slipped inside, stepping out of his shoes as Daichi closed the door and did the same.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water?"

"I'll get it."

Suga followed Daichi to the kitchen.

"Aren't your parents home?" He frowned.

"They're at a dinner with friends," Daichi called over his shoulder, "So no interruptions tonight."

Suga chewed at his lip, accepting the water bottle Daichi pressed against his hand. He ignored Daichi's fingers brushing against his.

"Come on, my room is more comfortable."

"I know." Suga snorted.

Right. Of course he did. They've been friends almost all their life and this was basically Suga's second home. Daichi laughed, scratching the back of his neck as they head up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Is it okay if we start with English?"

Suga hummed a soft 'yes', putting his book bag on Daichi's bed and plopping down next to it. He watched Daichi move about the room to fidget with things that weren't in their right place. He sighed, closing his eyes and falling onto his back. He heard Daichi pause and the way Daichi's pants rustled as he wiped his hands on it. He was probably wondering why Suga wasn't taking out his books. Suga didn't want to study. The room smelled of Daichi, familiar and safe, like it always did. It was warm like him too and made Suga want to just curl up and go to sleep. He forgot he barely slept at all the past few weeks. 

The sound of Suga's sigh drew Daichi's attention to him. He laid on Daichi's bed, legs dangling off and his hands grabbing the sheets with his eyes closed. _Didn't he want to study?_ Daichi softly walked to the bed, leaning over the edge to look at Suga. Suga's eyes fluttered open, staring up at him suddenly. He looked so tired and sad and Daichi wanted to kick himself for not noticing. He didn't get to look at Suga's face often anymore, since Suga's head hung most of the time these days. 

"Should we skip studying?" He breathed quietly.

"N-No, it's okay. Sorry." Suga said.

Daichi sat down next to him and Suga moved up just a bit to make some more space.

"What's going on with you?" He asked.

Suga's mouth opened in surprise but he didn't know what to say. Of course Daichi would notice, he didn't know why he thought he wouldn't.

"I.." Suga closed his mouth and sat up, looking down at his hands guiltily.

Daichi sat with his shoulder against Suga's, waiting for him to explain and the latter did his best to not break down.

"I'm sorry." He said, voice cracking.

Daichi flinched, "Don't say sorry, you don't have to be sorry."

"But I've been a pain in all your asses lately. I keep screwing up and I can't focus and I forget and I rain on your parades and I just-"

Daichi touched his forearm to stop his rambling, " _Hey._ Breathe."

Suga shuddered.

"It just happened. I stood up one morning and it felt like I was carrying the world on my shoulders. I can't sleep. I can't stop feeling like I just want to cry. I mean what shit is this? This isn't me. I just - I..."

"It's okay. It happens to everyone and we don't blame you," Daichi replied, "It's okay to feel like that. But you have to know you can talk to us. You can talk to _me._ " 

Suga gave a small nod, "I want to. I'm just tired."

Daichi gave a grunt and shuffled up the bed until his back hit the wall. Suga raised a brow as he shift to get comfortable. 

He slapped his thighs with a small laugh, "Just like when we were kids."

Suga couldn't help but smile back at him. He crawled towards him, lowering himself back on the bed and laying his head down on Daichi's lap. Daichi's hand immediately came up to stroke his hair, flattening the wild strands against his head. Suga's eyes fluttered shut and he took a shaky breath, curling closer against the warm body. Daichi always was like a goddamn heater. Suga swallowed, the fingers in his hair sending waves of an eerie calm through him. He forgot Daichi could be this soft and affectionate. No one on the team aside from probably Asahi had seen him like this. He was a strong and stern person when needed and was seen as such by others. Not that he didn't show his other side; he always cared for everyone but this, _this_ side of him was raw and a reserved rarity. And he was baring it to Suga. 

Daichi frowned, looking down at his lap. His legs felt like they were wet. His fingers brushed the side of Suga's face.

"Suga. Are you crying?"

Suga choked, eyes wide.

Daichi touched his face again, this time turning it so Suga was looking up at him. His large hands wiped at Suga's wet cheeks, drying the tear stains with a frantic motion almost. Suga blinked through them, eyes focusing on Daichi's tanned face. His warm eyes were glued to Suga, dark brows furrowed with worry and mouth pulled tight. _He really was worried_. Suga lift a pale hand and reached to put it against Daichi's cheek. Daichi's eyes found his, his cheeks flushing and his hands stilling on Suga's face. Suga wanted to smile.

"Dai." He found himself murmuring.

Suga wanted to be selfish in that moment. He wanted to curl into the warmth and calm Daichi always seemed to bring him. He wanted to keep it to himself and not ever let go. He wanted to feel something. To feel. He wanted to feel Daichi. Daichi always made everything better.

_Suga wanted to kiss Daichi._

Daichi's fingers had moved to Suga's spine, carefully touching the protruding bumps. He made a mental note to help Suga eat more later.

"I.." Suga started, hand awkwardly hovering at the back of Daichi's neck.

Daichi pulled him up, maneuvering Suga into his lap. Suga buried his face in Daichi's neck as the other wrap his arms around him. _When had Daichi's arms gotten so big?_ Suga wanted to be crushed in them. He leaned in closer so eagerly, pressing up against Daichi until barely anything of him was not touching the other. Daichi really was the only one who made him feel better. Feel too much. 

But Daichi knew it too and he was more than willing to provide that. He was Suga's best friend after all. 

_"Tell me what you want. I'll give it to you." Daichi breathed against his temple, lips brushing the skin._

_Hold me. Just hold me._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^w^


End file.
